Java annotations are a new way to represent meta-data directly in the Java source code. This meta data often represents certain domain model. Eclipse Modeling Framework (EMF) is a very popular framework for model representation, and there are a lot of real-life models that are represented by EMF. Since Java annotations provide greater simplicity and flexibility in specifying meta data, it is expected that more and more users will use them to provide representation of metadata that is already represented in existing EMF models. Many of these EMF based domain models are well established and in heavy use by clients, so it would be advantageous to find an easy way to incorporate information contained in Java annotations into the existing EMF models. This allows these models to be reused without having the existing tooling around them rewritten. Brute force approach to this problem would be to obtain all the information for all domain annotations and write some code that will be able to create corresponding EMF object implementations for all possible permutations of the information obtained from Java annotations. Since many real life EMF models contain hundreds of objects, this approach is not feasible in most cases.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the problems in the related art.